Love Bestfriend
by RaeMi Soul
Summary: Anyeong Yesung imnida, aku memiliki yeoja yang sangat kucintai bernama Yuri. Ya kami berteman sejak kecil, aku selalu menggodanya agar bisa dekat dengannya. Lalu Shim Changmin datang dan mendekati Yuri, aku akan melakukan segala cara agar Yuri menyukaiku!


**My Love Bestfriend**

Author: Glycyrri

Main cast:  
- Kim Yesung (SuJu)  
- Kwon Yuri (SNSD)  
- Shim Changmin (TVXQ)  
- Eun Ji (A Pink)

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Ini hanya sekedar fanfiction, murni ide dari author  
dilarang memplagiat & mengupload ulang tanpa seizin author

Author POV  
"Yuri-ya boleh kulihat PR matematikamu tidak? Ada beberapa nomor yang tidak kumengerti" pinta seorang yeoja  
"PR? Memangnya ada?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Yuri itu  
"Aishh kemarin kita diberi tugas karena guru itu tidak masuk" jelasnya yeoja itu lagi  
"OMONA! Aku lupa eottokhe Eunji-ah" ucap Yuri panik  
"Hah gurae ini" Eun ji menyodorkan bukunya pada Yuri  
"Gomawo jongmal gomawoyo Eun ji-ya kamu sahabat terbaikku" Yuri memeluk Eunji lalu langsung secepat kilat ia ke mejanya dan mengerjakan PR itu. Lebih tepatnya ia mencontek PR Eunji  
"Aku harus cepat-cepat mengerjakannya jika tidak mati aku" batin Yuri. Tiba-tiba seorang namja menarik buku yang ia pegang itu  
"Ahaha dasar anak malas, belum mengerjakan PR" ucap namja itu. Yuri menatap kesal namja yang berada di depannya itu  
"Dasar Kwon Yuri pemalas" tambahnya lagi  
"Diam kau Yesung!" bentak Yuri sambil berusaha mengambil buku itu darinya  
"Wow santai saja" Yuri langsung merebut buku Eunji lalu menulis dengan cepat  
"Wah sudah bel masuk eottokhe? Aku belum mengerjakan PR ahaha" ledek Yesung lalu duduk di tempatnya. Yuri sangat panik saat ini. Dan akhirnya Yuri selesai tepat waktu karena sesaat ia selesai sonsaengnim datang  
"Hah akhirnya selamat" ucap Yuri lega  
"Yuri mana bukuku" pinta Eunji sambil berbisik  
"Ne ne gomawoyo" ucap Yuri sambil mengembalikan buku itu

Akhirnya sekolah pun berakhir dengan lancar. Saat Yuri berjalan ke gerbang sekolah bahunya disenggol oleh seorang namja yang berlari  
"Yak Yesung!" teriak Yuri. Yesung hanya memberikan smirk pada Yuri lalu berlari pergi  
"Akh appo, namja itu jongmal" gerutu Yuri sambil memegangi bahunya  
"Gwencana?" Tanya namja tampan bertubuh tinggi  
"Ne Cha..changmin-ah" jawab Yuri gugup  
"Gurae, aku duluan ne" kata Changmin lembut lalu berjalan pergi  
"Ne hati-hati Changmin" teriak Yuri. Changmin tersenyum manis padanya. Mereka tidak sadar Yesung sedang memperhatikan mereka, matanya menyorot tajam perbincangan Yuri dan Changmin  
"Mau apa dia dengan Yuri" gumam yesung. Tidak lama kemudian Changmin berjalan meninggalkan Yuri dengan cepat Yesung mencegahnya  
"Eh anyeong Yesung" sapanya  
"Kau ada apa kau dengan Yuri?"  
"Wae? Kau cemburu?" ledek Changmin dengan smirknya  
"Ani, siapa bilang" Yesung langsung pergi, ia kesal dengan sikap jahil Changmin

Keesokkan harinya  
Yesung POV  
Aku melihatnya sedang mengobrol lagi dengan yuri, wajah namja itu membuatku muak. Apa si pabo itu tidak tahu aku menyukai yuri? Aishh monster  
"Changmin aku mau bicara denganmu" ucapku dingin. Ekspresi mereka sangat terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba muncul. Apa segitu asyiknya sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku  
"Mwo? Nanti saja pulang sekolah" tolaknya lalu melanjutkan perkapannya lagi dengan yuri  
"Yak kau malah memilih mengobrol dengan yeoja cerewet ini, pali" aku tidak pintar dalam urusan cinta, memang aneh jika mendengar perbuatan seorang namja yang kasar dan dingin pada yeoja yang dicintainya  
"Seenakknya kau bicara Kim Yesung!" dia berteriak padaku. Walaupun begitu aku suka dengan semua ekspresinya ya kecuali saat dia menangis  
"Gurae daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik kita pergi kajja Yesung" ucap Changmin, cih sikapnya sok cool  
"Kenapa kamu yang pergi harusnya dia, kan dia yang mengganggu" MWO?! Omona yuri berkata seperti itu aishh  
"Gwencanayo Yuri" Changmin mengelus kepala yuri aishh aku tidak tahan dengannya. Segera kutarik dia menjauh agar tidak bisa berdekatan lagi dengan yuri  
"Waeyo? Waegurae?" mulutnya itu tidak bise berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan padaku. Aku sangat kesal dengannya walaupun dia sepupuku  
"Yesung waeyo? Apa yang penting?" dia memasang wajah innocentnya. Ya dia memang cute dengan ekspresi begitu, dan terlihat tampan hanya dengan diam. Aishh kenapa aku jadi memujinya  
"Yak tidak usah banyak tanya kau"  
"Gurae aku kembali saja ke yuri" aku segera menahannya  
"Anio kau temani aku sekarang ne"  
"Oddika?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu kemana yang penting kucari tempat saja agar dia menjauh dari Yuri untuk sekarang" pikirku  
"Yak kita mau kemana?" aishh cerewet sekali dia  
"Molla" jawabku. Karena kupikir tempat ini cocok dengannya jadi aku jujur saja  
"Hah Yesung, yasudahlah aku lapar" sudah kuduga dia pasti akan makan ckckck

Yuri POV  
Setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung tidur dan bangun baru pukul 17.30  
"Hoamm" aku beranjak dari lalu kudengar suara orang bercakap tidak hanya 2 orang ah coba kulihat. Aku menuruni dengan cepat anak tangga dan kudapati sosok yesung dan yesung eomma yang biasa ku panggil ahjumma yang sedang berbincang dengan eomma. Ya aku dan yesung memang teman sejak kecil hubungan keluarga kami juga akrab  
"Yuri kamu sudah bangun, ayo duduk sini" suruh eomma  
"Bau mandi dulu sana" ucap Yesung  
"Kau tidak sopan" bentakku padanya  
"Yesung" Eommanya melirik Yesung. Ahaha jika begini dia tidak bisa berkutik  
"Eomma waeyo?" tanyaku lalu duduk di sebelah eomma  
"Begini eomma dan ahjumma mau keluar kota"  
"Nde? Bukannya eomma sudah berhenti kerja?" aishh eomma kembali kerja padahal aku dan appa tidak setuju habis eomma jadi sering keluar kota sama seperti appa  
"Hanya seminggu yuri"  
"Oh ya ahjumma sudah meminta yesung untuk menemanimu agar tidak sendirian" tambah ahjumma  
"MWO?! Shireo" ucapku dan yesung serempak. Dia tinggal disini selama seminggu oh no  
"Jika begitu Changmin juga boleh ikut agar kamu tidak kesepian yesung. Eottokhe?" tanya ahjumma. Changmin? Boleh juga dia kan baik  
"Ah tidak usah dengan changmin. Gurae, aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara" ucap yesung. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Padahal jika ada Changmin kan aku bisa diajari, habis Changmin better than Yesung. Saat malam hari eomma dan ahjumma berangkat. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka hingga taksi yang dinaiki eomma tidak terliat lagi  
"Ayo masuk" perintah Yesung  
"Hei ini rumahku jadi aku yang jadi tuannya" kataku  
"Aku namja jadi aku" dia masuk ke rumah seenakknya. Dia berjalan ke kamarku  
"Chankam mau kemana kau?" tanyaku  
"Tidur" jawabnya santai. Mwo?! Dia mau tidur di kamarku? Andwae. Aku menarik tangannya agar tidak masuk  
"Mwoya"  
"Kau tidur di kamar tamu jangan disini. Ini kamarku" perintahku  
"Sama saja" dia menggendongku masuk lalu menurunkanku di ranjang  
"Yak keluar kau" teriakku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku membuatku gugup  
"Aku mau tidur disini, jika kau tidak mau keluar saja sana. Tenang saja kau bukan tipeku" ucapnya lalu tidur. Aishh menyebalkan, aku memilih untuk tidur di sofa karena dia sudah tidur di ranjangku. Dan akhirnya aku terlelap

Keesokkan harinya  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku karena cahaya yang masuk. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku berada di kamar yang sedang tidur di ranjangku tanpa ada Yesung  
"Hoam, masih ngantuk" gumamku. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah tiba-tiba kudengar kegaduhan  
"Yuri! Kau tidak buat sarapan?" teriak yesung dari dapur aku segera berjalan ke dapur  
"Yak cerewet" bentakku  
"Kau itu yeoja harusnya kau buatkan sarapan dari pagi" omelnya  
"Duduk! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan" aku mengancamnya, mau tidak mau ia pasti menurut perintahku agar mendapat sarapan. Setelah menugggu beberapa menit, masakankan pun siap  
"Pali kita bisa terlambat" ucapnya dan langsung menyantap makanan yang kuhidangkan seperti orang kelaparan. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak  
"Hei jangan melamun. Masakanku enak ya? uh sudah banyak yang memujiku" ucapku bangga karena melihat dia sempat terkesima  
"Anio ini tidak enak" ejeknya tapi tetap memakannya  
"Ya jika tidak enak jangan dimakan" teriakku kesal  
"Habis tidak ada makanan lagi, ini juga terpaksa" aishh dia itu jongmal beraninya mengejek masakanku.  
Setelah makan kami berangkat ke sekolah sampai disekolah aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang kualami pada sahabatku Eunji. Sedangkan Yesung terus dibujuk Changmin agar Changmin bisa ikut menginap di rumahku ckckck Changmin itu. Tapi Yesung tidak mengizinkannya, aneh saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Tidak terasa sudah 4 hari berlalu aku dan Yesung menjadi dekat dan makin akrab. Sekarang waktunya pulang tapi kulihat Yesung buru-buru keluar kelas, aku mengejarnya tapi sepertinya dia tahu dan malah mempercepat langkahnya sampai-sampai aku tertinggal  
"Ya sudahlah untuk apa aku mengikutinya" gumamku lalu pulang ke rumah

"Hah selesai semuanya" ucapku lega, dari tadi aku membersihkan rumah. Semenjak Yesung tinggal disni rumah menjadi lebih berantakkan. Tiba-tiba Yesung pulang, kebetulan sekali  
"Yesung-ah dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku  
"Wae? Itu bukan urusanmu" bantahnya. Itu memang benar tapi kan aku juga ingin tahu dia kemana. Dia langsung masuk kamar tamu yang sudah di tidurinya sejak ia datang

Keesokkan harinya  
Yesung POV  
Kemarin diam-diam aku pergi ke mall untuk membelikan Yuri sebuah kalung. Walaupun dia tahu aku pergi tapi yang penting dia tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Kupikir dia juga menyukaiku karena sudah beberpa hari ini kami sangat dekat. Dan sepertinya hari ini aku sudah cukup berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Saat kulihat kebetulan ada Yuri yang sedang duduk  
"Wah itu yuri" aku bergegas menghampirinya tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat Changmin sedang memegang tangan yuri  
"Eumm begini" ucap Changmin. Yuri hanya menatapnya  
"Ma..maukah kamu menjadi yeojachingku?" MWO?! Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya, aku Manahan air mataku  
"Aku akan bersikap baik padamu aku janji" ucap Chagmin lagi  
"Changmin-ah.." aku ingin tahu apa jawaban yuri tapi hatiku tidak kuat. Jadi aku berbalik ingin segera pergi dari sini tapi aku amalah menabrak tempat sampah yang ada d sebelahku membuat Yuri dan Changmin menengok ke arahku. Karena takut ketahuan aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa berfikir akan kemana. Kaki berhenti melangkah saat aku sampai di perpustakaan. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, saat aku masuk kulihat Eun Ji sedang duduk sendiri jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya  
"Yesung" sapanya  
"Eum sendirian saja?" tanyaku basi-basi. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya  
"Kau baca buku apa?" aishh kenapa aku ini. Dia hanya menatapku sebentar lalu kembali pada bukunya  
"Pergilah jangan ganggu aku" Mwo? Aku diusirnya. Gurae kalau begitu aku pergi  
Saat pelajaran pun Yuri dan Changmin terus mengobrol membuatku sakit melihatnya. Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lama, dan tibalah pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa aku pulang bersama Yuri naik bis. Selama dia bis kami hanya diam. Begitu juga di rumah, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Atau karna aku langsung ke kamar. Perutku lapar, aku menuju meja makan ternyata ada Yuri yang sedang minum susu  
"Yesung-ah" panggilnya, aku tidak bergeming. Aku hanya fokus ke makananku  
"Yesung kau kenapa? Dari tadi di sekolah sikapmu aneh" ucapnya  
"Ani gwencana" jawabku singkat lalu menyelesaikan makanku dan ke kamar

2 hari kemudian  
Yuri dan Changmin makin dekat. Kenapa eomma lama sekali pulangnya. Dan terlebih lagi aku ketiduran saat pelajaran  
BRAKKK  
Aku terkejut dan refleks mengangkat kepalaku. Dan semua orang tertawa  
"Yesung keluar kamu, seenaknya tidur di kelas" bentak songsaenim  
"Mian" aku berjalan keluar kelas. Sial sekali aku, awalnya aku berdiri di luar kelas tapi karna bosan aku kabur saja dari sekolah

Yuri POV  
Dari tadi di hukum sampai pulang sekolah Yesung menghilang kemana anak itu? Aku membawa tasnya  
"Yuri Chankam" teriak Changmin  
"Wae?" tanyaku bingung  
"Kau yakin ini pasti berhasil kan?"  
"Aish kau ini pengecut, sudah sana" ejekku  
"Arra" dia segera berlari pergi. Sementara aku berjalan keluar sekolah ternyata hujan deras. Aku berlari menaiki bis sambil memeluk tas Yesung. Saat di jalan kulihat Yesung berjalan gontai sambil menunduk. Aku segera turun dari bis lalu menghampirinya  
"Yesung-ah" kutarik lengannya  
"Yuri" dari matanya terlihat dia terkejut dengan kehadiranku  
"Pabo sedang apa kau disini?" bentakku sambil menjitak kepalanya  
"Kau perduli padaku? Urusi saja namjamu itu" tanyanya  
"Nde? Namajku? Nuguseo?" aku menyerit bingung dengan pertanyaannya  
"Cih pura-pura tidak tahu"  
"Yak aku belum pacaran arra" aku menjilak kepala lagi tapi kali ini lebih keras  
"Akhh appo" dia mengusap-usap kepalanya  
"Ayo pulang, hujannya makin deras" ajakku dan dia menurut saja. Sampai rumah aku langsung mandi lalu memakan camilan sambil menonton tv. Yesung duduk di samping, tidak seperti biasanya dia mau menghampiriku  
"Yuri-ah" panggilnya  
"Hmmm"  
"Kau benar-benar tidak pacaran dengan Changmin?" tanyanya lagi tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya  
"Pabo, aku dan Changmin dekat karena dia menyukai Eun Ji" jelasku  
"M..mwo?!" ekspresi kagetnya membuatku semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak  
"Ahahaha wajahmu itu"  
"Yak kukira kau pacaran sungguhan. Hei jangan tertawa" dia menunjukku  
"Wae? Wajah pabomu itu menggelikan" ledekku  
"Yak kau jongmal Kwon Yuri" aku berlari ke kamar lalu ia menggendongku dan meletakkanku di tempat tidur  
"Mian Yesung-ah ahaha" aku masih tertawa tapi ia malah tersenyum dan tidak marah  
Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan membuatku gugup "Yuri-ah saranghae"  
"N..nde? Ja..jangan bercanda" wajahku memanas, aku malu berdekatan dengannya seperti ini  
"Aku serius"  
"Ye..yesung-ah" aku sadar aku juga mencintainya tapi aku masih sedikit ragu  
"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu sedih" tangannya mengelus pipiku lembut  
"N..ne yesung. Nado saranghae" ucapku terbata-bata. Lalu yesung memelukku  
"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yesung  
"Mwoya?" aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya  
"Yuri, apa kamu tidak merasakan jika aku memakaikan kalung?" Yesung cemberut. Pabo karena aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku tidak merasakannya  
"Hehe mian" aku melihat kalungnya ternyata cantik sekali. Ini lebih mirip liontin  
"Eumm mian jika tidak seperti yang kamu inginkan" aku menggeleng lalu memeluknya  
"Gomawo Yesung-ah jongmal gomawoyo" Mulai dari sinilah kami menjalin hubungan. Hari demi hari kami lalui, aku merasa setiap hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Tidak lupa juga Eun Ji dan Changmin berpacaran juga. Tapi gaya berpacaran mereka lucu seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak menyangka dibalik sikap dingin Yesung ada sikap hangat dan romantisnya dia. Namja yang awalnya adalah sahabatku menjadi namjachinguku.

Mohon Commentnya ^_^


End file.
